Do It Better This Time
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: He was dying he knew that, so when he wakes up in his room many years ago . He realize he can undone his mistakes and save some lives on the way . But something don't like what he is doing and tries to get in the way .


**An all multi couple fanfic, many couples, many yaoi and yuri but Hashimada will be the main couple also I am thinking of genderbender .**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Am I dead ? _

_Yep I am dead ..._

_Fuck ! _

All that he could see were the stars above him, but his vision goes black sometimes . He could not move, he could hardly breath .

He feels his heart going slower and slower .

So he was more dying then death, but he doesn't notice the difference . He does not notice many different things .

He hear sometimes something voices maybe, he really doesn't know he feels sleepy .

_Will my life flash before my eyes ? _

He waits a bit but no flashes of his life goes by .

_My life was crappy, I did nothing with my life ..._

He feels regret for everything .

_I wished I did better .._

_Better for my friends_

_My family ..._

_Myself ._

_**So you want to do better ? **_

_Who is that ? _

He feel his eyes go left and right but his vision goes more black .

_**You wish to do better ? **_

_Yes ... Who are you ? Are you god ? _

_**No I am not ... I will tell you in time, let's make you ready for your trip .**_

_I want to do it over ..._

_I want nothing to regret ..._

_**And you will ...**_

And his eyes flew open as he shot up, he noticed he was in bed .

Uchiha Madara was .. Alive !

' What the fuck .' He whispered as he got up, he almost fell from his bed . He looked around still feeling dizzy, did he drink again he hopes not . It always mean he took someone home .

He looked at his bed but saw no one he sighed in relief, but then something hit him ... His room looks different, more alive more ... Home .

He run to the bathroom, not the way he thought it was . He started to freak out more and more .

' Madara ? Is that you boy .'

Madara turned quick around the voice came from downstairs .' Madara ? '

Madara never thought he will hear that voice ever again .

' Madara ? Everything okay ? ' The footsteps now walking the stairs .

Madara also walked to the stairs and he stopped as his breath stopped . His father looked surprised at him .' What is wron .. Are you crying ? ' His father looked the same as Madara remembers him .

' Dad ...'

' What is going on ... It's too early for drama ...' Izuna whines as he walked out of his room, Madara thought he will have a breakdown seeing his brother and father again .

And he did the best thing he thought he could do, if everything became too much for him . He fainted right there .' Madara ! '

_I feel sleepy ..._

_Am I death ? _

_**No you are not .**_

_You again ... Who are you ? _

_**I told you I will tell you in time .**_

_Is now not the time ? _

_**No It isn't ...**_

_What should I call you ? A nickname maybe ? _

_**No I only listen to my name ...**_

_Okay then ... I call you Voice, just for now .._

_**You are a weird one ...**_

' No you are weird ...' Madara mutters as he open his eyes, he looked bit around still the same room .

' Brother ! ' Izuna says as he noticed Madara was awake he walked to him looked relieved .' Izuna ...'

' Really big bro you should have told us you were ill .' Izuna looked angry as he felt Madara's forehead .' Well your fever is down, dad is making chicken soup right now .'

Madara did not know what to say .' What is wrong ? ' Izuna almost yelped as Madara hugged him .' Hey brother ... Why are you crying ? '

' Don't go .'

Izuna looked bit up from Madara's weak voice, and hugged him back holding him firm against him .' I won't .'

Tajima looked at them the door was a little bit open, he could see them but they did not notice him yet .

It warms his heart but it also feels breaking seeing his sons like that .

They did not have it easy but Tajima will work on that, his kids deserve the best .

He looked at the chicken soup and then at them, he walked away slowly .

_It can wait I let them have this moment ._

**( Somewhere else ) **

The strange being who nobody knows what he was, looked at the water in front of him . Watching Madara looking after him, waiting for the moment .

' _**You will lose .**_' Said a being behind it as the other looked at him .

A black shadow only showed 2 white dots for eyes and a creepy smile . ' _**You will lose .**_'

' _**I won't lose .**_'

' _**He will fail, he will fail, he will fail ..**_'

The shadows stepped closer . _**' And You will lose .**_'


End file.
